


Like Glass

by Lucifuge5



Series: Shadow!verse [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Shattered, due South
Genre: AU, Crossover, Multi, Shadow!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leoben and Leoben converse in 2010. Ella Sullivan pays the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Shattered's fourth episode ("Sound of a Strap".) The fic makes more sense if you read [In the Shadows](http://archiveofourown.org/works/121089) (although it can also stand on its own.) Spoilers for BSG and Shattered. Betaed by the groovy Exbex. Any remaining mistakes are mine. Written for fun, not profit.

"So, now you say some humans are still able to swim to and fro? That they follow an inner compass given by God?" Leoben raises an eyebrow.

His brother scratches the back of his neck, his bracelet shining with every movement of his arm. "Um, kinda? I mean, Fras-- _this_ human has a destiny. It's up to us to keep the current flowing all the way to the sea."

Leoben nods while his eyes take in the view from the pitcher's mound at Wrigley's. He is curious. How has his brother been able to dream-project them somewhere else than a Basestar?

"Besides," his brother says, eyes shining with defiance, "not all of us believed in the Harbinger. Word of God or no."

That was a low blow, blasphemy aside. Leoben squints at his brother. He tries to keep his voice as steady as possible. "Kara was a long time ago."

His brother's gaze softens. "Our pilgrimages lead us to different places, but they all begin in the same stream. Who is to say where the loop begins anew?"

Leoben considers his brother's half-apology. With so few copies of their Model left, it would be foolish to be petty. He opens his mouth, words of forgiveness poised on his tongue, and clears his mind. It is at this very moment, however, when he feels the strong pull into the void. He is getting called back into Ben Sullivan's body.

**********

There is a faint ringing in his ears when Leoben opens up his ( _Ben's_ ) eyes. Ella is furious, but Leoben doesn't know why. He wasn't paying attention. Studying everything from the pupillary response in her hard stare to the aggressive way she's standing doesn't give him enough data for the first two seconds. He finally gets his bearings by picking up a few of the pieces from the conversation prior to the moment he was beckoned.

Maybe he's still upset from his earlier communion with the other Leoben. Perhaps it's the fact that somewhere deep down, he can _feel_ Ben Sullivan and he's _hurting_. Ben's pain is hot vapor in his veins. It feeds the uneven rage inside Leoben, prompting him to shove **back**.

He can see who Ella is and this sharp realization gives his words a palpable cruelty. Leoben can't help question God's love as he becomes aware of his role in her life. Giving her the choice of taking the opiate is a moot point. Still, he yields to the path God is telling him to follow.

That Ella goes with the self-destructive option doesn't surprise him. She's weak; wouldn't have survived the attack on the Colonies, let alone the years-long journey in the fleet. Laura Roslin would have had her for breakfast.

Finally, he pushes her far beyond what her brittle shell can withstand and she lashes out. His calculations have proven correct. He is not disappointed.

Leoben doesn't recoil from the slap, embracing the stinging sensation on his ( _Ben's_ ) right cheek. Soon, too soon, he feels the tug of his consciousness as it fades into the ether and Ben's own returns to the here and now. For once, Leoben wishes he had more control like Sam or Harry do.

The world remains an interesting place.


End file.
